


Ice misfortune

by Strawhat_Chan



Category: Ice Misfortune
Genre: Family, Future Torture, Future kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Slavery, Past Torture, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_Chan/pseuds/Strawhat_Chan
Summary: Email doesn't remember his life before slavery. But he's still happy, because if that didn't happen he wouldn't have met Pat, his bond brother.Now follow his adventure with his new found family and enemies to the top.





	1. Pain

Moaning in pain was a young man, cuffed to the ground and gagged with duct tape. He was bleeding very heavenly and has cuts and bruises all over his body. You could tell he has been choked. Currently, he was laying on the floor with only boxers on.

The man has very pale skin with a lot of cuts. He has short dark brown hair with a few spots where the blood has already harden. His eye colour is dark grey, something’s telling you it was a different colour before and it wasn’t so dull. He’s very well build, probably because he might’ve worked out or trained a lot.

Another man was looming over him. “Little brother…Did you really think you can escape me? We have more than 20 years of catching up to do! What did they call you again? Email? Your real name is-“ The name he said wasn’t heard, like someone muted a TV.

This man has medium black hair on the front and pink brownish on the back, his eyes are green. He has darker skin then Email, but only a little. The older has also a warm brown jumpsuit, it made him look like an eskimo, with black boots. He’s a little taller than the younger.

The jumpsuit might say they are in a cold climate. They are currently on a ship, you could hear the waves.

The older started to talk with himself a little. “What should I do now?”

They heard the door open. “Hey, Email! Do you wa-“ He looked in shock. “W-What’s going on in here-e?” The mysterious started to smile and he suddenly got an idea. “Pat~ Could you help us for a few hours?” The smile turned sinister. Before Pat could run away to get help, he got pulled into the room and the door was slammed shut and locked by the oldest in the room.

Pat has feminine long brown greenish hair with something like a ponytail on the back of his head. It has three blue bands around it. He has blue greenish eyes who are sparked with fear right now. He has the same eskimo like outfit on, but with a skirt design. He must be a commander then. The commanders get something extra, like commander Leviathan has both the skirt and cape design. Pat also has a red scarf around his left arm bind.

Both of the man who have their uniform on, don’t have their gloves on because they’re inside.

“Let the fun begin~!” Announced the man very sinister while licking his lips.

 

_8 months earlier…_

Email woke up like normal, got dressed into his eskimo jumpsuit with the cape design. He’s the first mate, meaning he’s the first one who joined the crew. Before he put on his hood like normal, he combed his brown hair. And as final he put on his black boots.

Before he opened his door, he heard a lot of talking. He was still exhausted from the paper work from last night, so he got a headache. He went outside and asked what’s the ruckus al about. “What’s going on?” Pat ran over to him and informed him. “You haven’t heard?  We’re gonna have a new brother!” He just looked at his bond brother with those grey dull eyes. “Why are you excited about that? Eric just joined two weeks ago. Why is everyone so excited always when someone else joins? Besides, I’ve got a bad feeling about this one.” Pat is one of the only ones who understand Email. The older decided to play the bad feeling off with a joke. “Yeah right and the government is run by homo frogs.” The brunette got defensive and Pat found it always funny when Email was like this. “They are really running the government. Why does no one believe me?” It’s one of the only times that the 31-soon-to-be-32 year old shows emotion.

Pat-Pat started to laugh really hard and then dragged Email to the new crewmember. Getting through the crowd of people, finally getting to the front to see them. “Email, this is Kerny!” When the younger saw him, he froze and didn’t know why.  _Why is he looking at me like that? Do I know him or something?_ He was very unconformable and started to squeeze Pat’s hand. The older noticed this, he’s the only one here right now or so he thought, who could notice that Email was distressed.  
  
Kerny looked similar to the mysterious man in the beginning.

Suddenly, Leviathan and Comet came out of the crowd. They have different expressions on their faces. Levi has a slightly angry expression and Comet has a cocky smirk on his face.

Leviathan has medium orange hair with 2 horn like curls coming out and has dark green eyes too. On his cheeks, he has freckles and on his right, he has a scar. He has the same eskimo jumpsuit like everyone else with a knife holder on his left but has the skirt and cape design. He’s a commander like Email and Pat-Pat. His skin colour is a little darker than Pat’s.

Comet has white hair with red eyes and really pale skin. He’s an albino. He also has the eskimo uniform with goggles around his neck and has a cape like a real cape on his back. He’s also a commander.

“We four are the commanders here!” Announced Comet with a lot enthusiasm. “I’m the 3rd commander Comet!” Grabbing Levi’s shoulders from behind. “This is the 4th commander Grumpy!” The 4th got pissed at him and started to shove the 3rd away. “The name’s Leviathan! Don’t forget, if you know what’s good for you.” Leviathan had a really angry look on his face. Further, Comet slung his arm around Pat. “This homie here is the 2nd commander, Pat-Pat!” Pat already had a mischievous look on his face and had his hands together in a manner that he just pulled a prank.  

“OH MY GOD, WHY IS OUR SLEEPING CABIN COVERED IN PINK PAINT!?” Screamed someone on sub level 2.

“Be ready to be victim of one of his pranks!” Warned the 3rd commander with a smirk. And as final, he went to Email and pulled his hood off. “Oi!” Grunted Email from the sudden movement. “Email’s the name! He’s the 1stcommander and the first mate!” He start pulling the older’s cheeks. “You better show a lot of respect towards him!” The 29year old said in threatening manner. Email started to calm down in the presence of Comet. “You should be honoured if he starts to dig out your past, that means he’s interested in you!” A few in the crowd seem to agree and especially Eric, who’s a fishman.

“Also, Email is very cute sometimes, especially if he doesn’t understand something!” Comet squealed out and the first mate started to blush slightly.

Kerny sees how different all the commanders were, Leviathan is the angry one, Comet is the outgoing and cocky one, Pat-Pat is a prankster and Email is the mysterious one. He was keeping everything he learned in his mind, so he could create a mask for every one of them.  
The 41 year old could see how close all four are despite them being very different from each other.

Comet was being held in a headlock by Leviathan, Email is confused at what his brothers are doing and Pat-Pat is still looking mischievous.

Another scream can be heard from 3rd sub level. “WHY ARE THERE DRESSES IN MY CLOSET?!”

Everyone in the crowd sweat dropped and thought the same thing.  _How many pranks did commander Pat put together this morning?_

Until lunch, Pat did prank 6 more people. He’s literally the king of pranking. Email and Leviathan sparred, the weird thing is Kerny couldn’t watch them spar. Something about don’t watch the commanders spar because they are rather violent when they do. Comet was teaching some of the crewmembers how to shoot with a gun. The guy is apparently the king of snipers.

_In the sparring room…_

Email was surrounded by lighting and his arms and legs turned into wolf paws. His teeth became sharp and his now-lively-dull-grey eyes are green now. Plus he grew a tail. The shorter started to growl.

Leviathan’s hands suddenly burst into flames. He still had his usually angry expression, only calmer and serious.

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

On one they started to run to each other. Email ran on all fours and went in for the first move. He’s the faster of the two and stronger too. He isn’t the 1st commander for nothing. He scratched Levi’s arm. The other hissed, blood was drawn. But they didn’t mind, that’s normal when they sparred. But while Email scratched him, Leviathan burned his opponent’s left leg.

“Heh…” He smirked, but quickly dropped when he saw the older licking his burn wound. It was healing. The freckled man forgot that 1st can heal his own wounds.

The spar went on for a while.

_In the infirmary…_

“Alright, be more careful next time, Ann!” Said Pat while finishing up some bandages on Ann’s left arm. He’s the ship’s doctor. His parents taught him everything there was to know about it.   
He has a doctor jacket on even over his normal clothes.

Ann has pink brownish hair with two braids on the side and has matching eyes. She has the usually eskimo uniform too. She also has a weird compass. She’s the navigator of the ship.

“Could you explain again how this happened?” Asked Pat, while getting the clipboard to write it down.

“I was trying to feed Tony, but he bit me. I think he doesn’t like me…” She explained. Ann watched as Pat wrote it down. “Yeah, Tony likes it when Comet feeds him.” He informed.

Ann took her leave. Pat went on to clean up and then close the place for now. After, he was finished, he was about to hang up his doctor jacket and become a prankster again. The door flung open with Email and Leviathan walking through with wounds everywhere.

“Again?” Pat looked with an unsurprised face. “STUPID, LEVI! GIVING ME 3RD DEGREE BURN WOUNDS! YOU KNOW I CAN’T HEAL THOSE!” Leviathan was scared because he has rarely seen the older angry. He got hit over the head by the pissed off werewolf.

“Y’know, Levi. You need to make lunch soon…So I’ll start with you.” Pat-pat suggested. It took 10 minutes to take care of the wounds, clean them and bandage them. The doctor gave a free to go and Levi left. After that he started with Email. Treating 3rd degree burn wounds weren’t easy, but he did. When he was finished, he wanted to talk with Email.

“Email…We need to talk about Kerny…” This sentence made the youngest in the room tense up.


	2. Email's anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Email is losing his cool because of Kerny.

Kerny is walking through the halls to get to the infirmary to learn more about Pat and also to grab some medicine to poison Eric’s food.  _Man, he’s annoying_. He noticed commander Leviathan just left the infirmary.  _What was he doing in there?_ Making sure Levi left, now he went to the door of the infirmary. Kerny was about to open the door.  
  
“Email…We need to talk about Kerny…”  
  
 _They are gonna talk about me, huh? What does Pat know?_  Being really interested now, he started to eavesdrop on them.  
  
“N-no Pat, I don’t have time. I need to finish some paperwork.” Email turned to leave, but stopped when an axe just flew by into the wall. It almost hit him. Pat’s weapon is an axe, so it must be his. The older went over to the door and locked it. Pat looked at Email with a We-are-gonna-have-this-talk-or-we-are-gonna-be-here-all-day look. “I can see through your lies, Email. Beside, didn’t you just finish your paperwork for the week?” The youngest in the room shocked that Pat knew that he was done with all of his paperwork.  
  
Email didn’t know a way out of this, so decided to turn to Pat. “So, tell me why you were unconformable in the presence of Kerny?” He just looked at Email, waiting for a answer. “I-I don’t know why exactly…I feel like I’ve met him before, but I don’t remember when…”  
  
 _“I’ll show my love to you, like how dad showed his to mom!” Declared Email’s older brother while holding an heated iron. “No, please don’t do this, -----!” A 7 year old screamed in fear. The older placed the iron on the 7 year old’s stomach. Email started to scream in pain with tears running down his face.  
_  
“Email? Email?! Are you alright? Why are you crying?” Pat shouted in worry while running towards his younger brother. The 35 year old wanted to know what is going on with the younger. “I-It burns! MAKE IT STOP!”  _‘It burns’? What does he mean? I just treated his burn wounds…_ Pat was confused, but decided to put Email on a chair in the infirmary.  
  
Kerny by the door was smiling insanely. Why was he smiling? Does he know something? Before, he could eavesdrop further the conversation.  
“What the hell are you doing, Kerny?” Asked Comet in curiosity. “Huh? I was just looking around the ship, but started daydreaming right here.” He excused. His face is weird, his eyes are empty and his half-baked smile. But Comet didn’t mind it much, with the years living with Email and his other siblings made it seem normal. “Well, anyway...I was gonna get Email and Pat, because lunch is ready.” Kerny got up and left to the cafeteria.   
  
The albino went on to knock on the door. Waiting a few seconds and the door got opened by Pat. “What?” He looked a bit anxious. “Lunch is ready. Is Email also in here?” The 29 year old noticed that the blue eyed one was tense. “Huh, he’s not feeling so good…” He sounded like he didn’t want to talk. “What does he have? Stomach bug?” Comet was really curious. “No…It’s a panic attack…” Pat refused to look the younger in the eyes.   
“What?!” He pushed the older to side and went to Email who’s still sitting on the chair. The 31 year old was flinching in pain. The sniper put his hands on the other’s forehead and said. “Calm” Email calmed down. “What the hell did you just do, Comet?!” Pat asked in concerned voice. “Don’t worry, he’s just sleeping. It’s my stone's power.” He smirked at what he did. Suddenly, they heard snoring, it was Email. The two commanders started to laugh.  
  
 _After dinner…  
_  
The commanders were called into the captain’s quarter. When they came into the room, they greeted their father, Alfred Pourfort and he greeted them too.   
  
“So, pops…Why did you call us here? If this is about Email sleeping in the infirmary again, we can explain!” Comet didn’t want any problem after last time when Pat said it was his fault that the enemies stole a chest full of stones from them even though he was the one slacking off in the first place.  
“Don’t worry about that, my sons. I called you four here because I have a mission.” Alfred informed and he knew that his 4 strongest sons love missions. Now, they were alert and all ear. The old man almost couldn’t hold his laughter because of his sons’ reactions.   
  
“You four will be going to Coldshore, apparently the Heavenly Knights want to turn the place into a new base, instead of just move the population that lives there and they are killing them off. It’s your job to either fight of all the Heavenly knights so that they leave or move the islanders to another island.” With that explained, the four commander left to their rooms to pack for the trip.  
  
Pat just took some medical supply and his axe with him, Leviathan packed enough food for the whole trip and Comet decided to bring his two favourite guns with him and his goggles.  
  
Email went to his room to get a notebook, a compass that was designed for New bay and… “Come on, where is it? I just placed on my desk last night!” What was he searching for? He was literally turning his room upside down to find it, but found nothing. “Hey commander Email! Are you searching for this?”  _That’s Kerny’s voice…_  The younger turned around and looked the other in the eye. The commander’s eyes widened when he saw that Kerny was holding his collar. “Give that back!” Email ripped that out of the taller’s hands. The 31 year old needed this in battle or else he might lose control especially when they arrive at Coldshore, it should be full moon than. “Y’know, ‘Thank you’ would’ve been also sufficient then just ripping out of my hands.” That goddamn smile is what Email hates about this guy.  
“You can leave now, Kerny. I’m almost finished here..” Instead of hearing him leave he came into the room further. Kerny locked the door for a second they wouldn’t have a disturbance coming in.   
“I said, you could leave, Kerny…What do you want?” He was feeling unconformable again.   
The older pushed the commander against the wall and put his leg between the brunette’s thighs. “W-What are you doing?!” Confusion and anger was written all over the younger’s face. Kerny licked Email’s neck and the younger jumped a little from the contact. “You are always so beautiful Email…” The younger was looking at nothingness with disgust on his face and a bright blush. The 41 year old grabbed the younger’s face and turned it.   
  
Then the lips met…  
  
Email’s eyes widened and he pushed Kerny off. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Before the older explain himself, the younger stomped to the door, unlocked it and went outside. Slamming the door shut while he was at it.  
  
Email was still angrily stomping through the halls, he also whipped off his lips and his neck, the places where Kerny touched him. He was muttering stupid Kerny and what’s wrong with the guy. Pat just came out of his room and was confused on why his best friend is angry again.  
  
At 3 Pm, 30 minutes later, the four commanders were done packing everything for the trip. Pat and Comet were smiling and energized, Leviathan is smirking and Email looks still angry.  
  
A few crewmembers were gossiping. “Dude, it looks like commander Levi and commander Email just switched personalities.” The man got a few yeahs and yeses.  
While, the commanders were getting into the smaller ship, Kerny came to say goodbye to Email, but got flipped off as answer. Email has never been this rude to any crewmember, you’re supposed to get that response from Leviathan.They finally set sail towards Coldshore. The other 3 commanders wanted to know why the first mate is in a pissy mood.  
  
“Alright, why are you taking my job to be a dick to everyone?” As responds he got elbowed in the stomach by Comet. “Wrong question.” He turned to Email. “So…Why are you so angry all of a sudden?” Comet was thoroughly curious. “I-“ He unconsciously placed his right on the place Kerny licked. “I-“ The three other men wait patiently for him to answer. “I don’t really know why I’m angry, okay? It started when I got that flashback.” They didn’t expect Email to answer so loudly.  _Flashback?_  They knew Email lost his memories a long time ago, but getting his memories back now? Isn’t it a little bit too late for that? “And when did those flashbacks start?” Pat wanted to know more, he felt worthless if he can’t help his siblings. “W-When Kerny joined us. That’s today then. A few hours ago.” The 31 year old sighed and put his right hand on his head. Levi just noticed something and started laughing. “Why are you laughing, you idiot?” Comet sometimes just wants to kill Leviathan. “Email has a hickey! Did you have sex today or something?” He sound like he’s dying of laughter.   
“W-What?” Email touched that place again and suddenly saw the vision of Kerny licking his neck. His cheeks began to become bright red. Anger filled his head and Email sucker punched Levi right in the jaw line.   
“Woah!” Pat and Comet were shocked at their brother’s behaviour and they decided to grab each one of Email’s arms. “Calm down, Email!” The brunette’s teeth became sharp.   
“Pat, I think it can also lay with the full moon coming.” Suggested Comet and the older agreed.  
  
What’s wrong with Email? The full moon is coming? Is he a werewolf?


	3. Bounties and arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat and Levi get into an argument and they also arrive at Coldshore.

Comet and Pat chained Email to the mast, so he wouldn’t hurt Leviathan or himself. The chains were made out of iron; that’s reinforced with steel. That’s the only way to hold him back.

“Levi, you shouldn’t have said that to Email…You know how he is. When his emotions in his imaginary pot start to over boil, don’t try to speed up the process.” Pat informed, he’s blaming Leviathan for this. “But seriously? Email isn’t even interested in sex. Maybe, he was sexual assaulted.” The oldest was angry at the youngest. “Him? Sexual assaulted by who? He’s strong enough to fight them off.” Leviathan is really pressing Pat-Pat’s buttons now. “You know, he’s slow on reacting. Besides, they are still people who are stronger than him out there!” Comet tried to calm them down. He didn’t want to chain two more people to the mast. “Who the hell could slip on our ship, The Diving Narwhal, in that short amount of time?!” The orange haired shouted and Pat shouted back. “You would be surprised who can do that in 5 hours!”

“Oh, shut up you two idiots!” Comet grabbed both the heads and smashed them together. “We’ll ask Email when he calms down.” The two got scared and hugged each other in a comedic way. The 29 year old took a deep breath and let it out, to calm himself down.

The next 2 days, they didn’t really talk with each other, Pat was sharpening his axe and reading some more medical books. Leviathan was studying some new ingredients and tried to feed Email, who’s still angry. Comet was polishing his guns and read some stories for Email.

They almost arrived at Coldshore.

The four commanders were discussing plans, Email has finally calm down. “Okay, we’re still angry at each other, but we can take our anger out on the Heavenly knights.” Email suggested and the 3 other agreed. Pat really wants to stick his axe into someone’s head, Leviathan can’t wait to disintegrate someone and Comet can already see opponents fall over with bullets in their heads. Email is thinking about decapitating the enemies and then bath in their blood.

Don’t mess with the commanders.

They sailed to shore of Coldshore and anchored there. The 4 commanders jumped out, they weren’t bothered by the cold in any way. They are used to living in -50°C, they just got the bad way in New Bay. It was like heaven if they found a summer island.

The eskimos walked to a nearby town, where they just stopped a Heavenly knight from killing another civilian. Pat sliced that guy’s head off in one clean cut. He decided to stay in this town to help the villagers, the other went further into the island and found some soldiers on the way to the next village.

“Ah! The Eskimo Pirates!” One shouted and another shouted. “They are the commanders! But one's missing!” The third one checked the bounty posters to confirm.

“’Deadly Silence’ Email

963,500,000 P

WANTED

DEAD OR ALIVE”

“’Wonder Shot’ Comet

526,000,000 P

WANTED

DEAD OR ALIVE”

“’Cursed Norse’ Lutori F. Leviathan

796,352,000 P

WANTED

ALIVE”

“The only one missing is “’Cross Trickster’ Patrick.” The fourth one commented.

_“’Cross Trickster’ Patrick_

_896,780,000 P_

_WANTED_

_ALIVE”_

“Patrick?” Leviathan and Comet asked at the same. “Pat-Pat’s real name is Patrick. He doesn’t like being called that.” Email informed. “At least, he knows his real name.” His eyes were shadowed and he looked like he was about to cry. “W-Wait? Your real name isn’t Email. I thought, your parents were just weird.” Levi was conflicted, he knew Email has memory loss, but not remembering his name?

The soldiers took this conflict to their advantage and tried to attack Email, but they got stopped by Comet who shot two of them in the head. “I don’t really care what your real name is Email or your past. Only thing that matters is who you are now.” He was right, what happened in the past happened.

The two soldiers forgot how deadly the Ice commanders can be. They weren’t chosen based on who came first, they were chosen based on skill, knowledge and strength. Now, that Email wasn’t conflicted anymore he gave them two options. “I give two options: 1. Leave the island with the rest of the Heavenly Knights or 2. Die at our hands and never see you families again.“

Email has always had a soft spot for families, if one was beginning to tell about their family, he would spare the soldier even if it goes against orders. He wasn’t such a man who would kill in cold blood. Unlike some of his siblings.

“A-Alright, we’ll leave.” One of them ran away towards the shore. “Come back, you traitor! If we let pirates get away scot-free, our families would be in danger.” The soldier turned back towards the obvious stronger men. “L-Let’s go!” The fear in his voice was clear as crystal and he took out his sword. “Alright! You moron!” Email also gave only one chance to people.

Again with the lighting, but now it was brighter. Maybe, because it’s evening right now and looks brighter. His hands covered with gloves turned into paws of a wolf with very sharp claws. He ran forward and sliced the man in the torso. Deep enough to kill him.

The man’s blood sprayed all over Email. He didn’t care because this has happened so many times before. Turning his paw back into a hand. “Let’s go to the next town. We can’t afford being late then we already are!” Commanded The oldest and with that they went to the next village.

_Back with Pat…._

He was fighting about 30 soldiers with ease.  _Why did they send only Blood bay level soldiers?_ There goes about 10 guys’ heads and some other 7 men lose their arms. Then Pat decided to throw his axe into the strongest Heavenly knight that is in the town’s head. He fought the rest in hand-to-hand combat. At the end he ripped his axe out of that guy's head.

When he was finished the townsfolk came out of their houses. The mayor thanked Pat and gave him a bag full of ‘sweets’. “Thank you, sir. Though these sweets look like eggs…of a parasite I’ve been studying.” Pat had to comment this. He needs to make sure he isn’t bringing a bag full of deadly parasites home. “No! No! Of course not, why would we give  _that_ to our hero?” Pat knew the mayor was hiding something. But to play along he ate a few of the ‘sweets’. He can always make a cure later. The parasites become only active after 2 months. “These really taste good!” True, he read how the eggs taste really good, so the host wouldn’t resist eating more of them.

“Well anyway, I’ve got to help my brothers fight off the other Heavenly knights.” He put the bag in his belt and ran off the way that the others went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE EGGS!


	4. The Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Full Moon is here....

In a tidy room there is a desk that’s empty with only a tiny stuffed doll that looks like Pat and a few books. There’s also a bookcase and a photo with Email, Pat, Leviathan, Comet and Alfred, they seem younger, on the wall. A bed and also a wardrobe. The most basic things you can find.

A man was going through the wardrobe in search of something. Then he pulled out of it a chest. The man had the key with, it was attached to a certain someone’s collar. This man is Kerny…He opened the box and inside it was a stone, a broken collar, a dairy and a worn photo. The sociopath felt genuine surprise when he saw the worn photo. Why would Email keep something like that in a chest? On the photo, was him and Email back when they were young, before he did these things to him. Both of them were smiling.

Kerny shook a thought away and took something out of his pocket, it was a collar. Email’s collar…He began to smirk, his plan is in progress. Let’s see if the commanders can stop a werewolf that drives only on instinct. The man switched the collar for a fake one, Email didn’t notice that a few details were missing. Kerny has been observing the first commander for a while now, about 5 years. When he first heard that Email resided on The Diving Narwhal.

It’s becoming closer to night time and Email and co are almost at the next village. The oldest was losing his cool again. When he noticed this, he put on his collar. But nothing happened…Email didn’t understand in his collar was a special made metal particle that calmed his werewolf side. Did it wear off or doesn’t he have another collar on? Then the brunette recalled Kerny holding his collar…Could it be that the new crewmember switched his collar or did he accidently swap it with one of Tony’s?

Comet noticed that Email was shaking with rage. He squinted his eyes in question. “Email? Are you alright? You seem angry again…” The older jumped a little from the sudden question. “J-Just so know if I lose control, stop me please…Kill me or tranquilize me…I don’t care…” Both younger men had wide eyes. ‘Kill-l him?’ they both thought. ‘No way!’

When they came to the village, no Heavenly Knights…It seems save…The villagers even welcomed them and suggested to stay in the town’s inn. It seems that Comet and Levi fell the false sense of security, but Email wasn’t, partly because he doesn’t want to suddenly go on a murder rampage and because he could hear how fake they sounded.

It grew closer to midnight, making it harder for Email to control himself. And when he heard that Pat hasn’t arrived yet, he became more agitated. It’s currently 11 PM. 1 hour until midnight. The 31 year old started to bite his hand, it started to bleed. That action alarmed Comet and Leviathan. “What the fuck, dude?” They noticed the older’s teeth. Email growled at them and turned his back to them too.

Levi had just taken a shower and he felt like taking another one after seeing Email bit his own hand. Comet was just really concerned with the full moon and all. He doesn’t know what to do when the oldest turns into a werewolf. Only Pat knows and he isn’t here yet.

Back at the ship, Kerny has been reading Email’s diary the whole time. Learning more and more about the commander. Then he can make a mask for him. After all, the older just wants to be alone with Email for a while, to do all sorts of things to him. Before he can read further, Eric came in. “Kerny! What are you doing in commander Email’s room?” The annoying fishman is back. “I…Huh…Left something in his room and came to pick it up.” He hid the dairy behind his back. “Anyway, Father wants to talk to you!” Eric sure is happy about saying ‘father’. Kerny first was confused at ‘father’, but then knew it was Alfred. He hasn’t even spoken to that old coot much, only once. “Alright, I’ll see him now then.” The 41 year old walked past the fishman without looking back.

Eric had the feeling that Kerny didn’t like him much. And why was he in Email’s room? Normally, no one goes into the commanders’ bedrooms when they are gone. He was getting suspicious of the new crewmember.

Now it is 10 minutes before midnight, that’s when the full moon is the highest. Comet and Levi are playing a board game that was in the inn, while Email left the building and ran into the nearest forest. So, he wouldn’t kill his friends when he turns. He can’t promise that he will let the villagers live. But they are acting so…fake…The Heavenly Knights set this up to capture them when they are asleep or passed out because of the sake.

The commander suddenly felt how cold it is without his gloves. His teeth are already sharp and his nails have grown long. Then his tail grew, his wolf ears after that. Email ripped off the fake collar, he then started to grow more hair over his whole body. Finally, he turned fully wolf. His suit disappeared like it always does when he turns. Where does it go?

Midnight…Comet and Leviathan almost finished their game when they heard a wolf howl. “Do wolves live around here?” The albino asked, kinda concerned. Levi squinted his eyes. “No, there shouldn’t be any wolves in this area.” Something is wrong. The two noticed that Email should’ve been back from his walk. They decided to check it out. First, they put their suits back on.

Email is sniffing the forest, then he found the scent of human flesh. The commander started to sprint back to the village. The werewolf saw a young woman and jumped to her and he tried to bite her neck to kill her, but he got stopped by an axe hitting him in his side. Email made a pained noise and became very angry at the one who threw the axe. It was Pat, he looked sad and sorry. “Sorry Email!” The 31 year old bit the axe and ripped it out of him.

The woman ran away in fear. The 1st Ice Commander growled in angry, that weird lightning appeared again. Email goes faster then a moment ago, but Pat blocked with ease. There is no way in hell that the younger can beat him. It doesn’t matter what the others say about Email. The blue eyed man kicked his brother in the stomach, knowing full well that’s his weak spot. The brunette groaned in pain, but tried to bite his older brother. The 35 year old punched the other in the snout. Then he got on top of Email.

Leviathan and Comet just came outside and saw the awkward position that Pat was in with a wolf. The older waved at them like everything is normal. “So, what are you doing there, Pat?” Comet asked, but Levi cut in. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, MAN?! WHERE’S EMAIL?!” The 2nd commander pointed at the wolf like it’s Email. Then he karate chopped it on the head and knocking it unconscious.

The younger two just watch on how Pat picked up the wolf, after he got off it. He walked past them into the inn and the Viking brought the animal to their room, somehow knowing where it is. Back to the friends outside, Comet went to pick up Pat’s bloody axe. He was kinda chocked that the older willingly hurt email, if that was really him inside of that thing. “Uhm…Levi, I think Pat wouldn’t think twice if we begged him to hurt us or kill us…” Levi had the same thought in mind. 


	5. Past Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerny is sick of Eric...So he'll do something about that...

Comet and Leviathan found their inn door open, opening it slowly, they saw that Pat-Pat somehow got inside and is bandaging the werewolf, but still chained it to the bed. He noticed that the younger pirates are in the room. “Hey!” Why does he act like he didn’t just throw an axe into his younger brother’s stomach?! This greatly confused the albino and orange head. “Well anyway…Me and Comet are going to sleep now, okay?” They moved over to the bathroom to put their sleeping attire on. Pat crawled on the bed where Email lays and started to pet him like he’s some good boy.

Levi slumped out of the bathroom first with just his boxers on. He’s so tired that he just fell on the bed, on the covers. Snoring already and some bubble came out of his nose. Next, Comet came out with his red gun printed pjs and picked up his friend, doing the covers off. The red eyed man put the sleeping freckled man in bed. Then he went to the other side, fell in bed, pulled the covers over him and Leviathan. The oldest had to blink at the scene, his vision went back to Email. He felt tired so he decided to sleep too. So he just laid on the covers hugging the werewolf.

Now that he thought about it, Comet and Levi share a room on The Diving Narwhal. So it must be normal for them if that happens. Do they sleep in the same bed? No…He has been in their room and there’s a bunk bed inside of it. Their room looks like it belongs to a teenager. Manga laying on the floor and some other stuff Pat-Pat didn’t know. I mean…Pat isn’t doing much better…His room is a mess. Which is weird…The infirmary is always clean and tidy. It’s like the older is trying to hide something in his room.

But a pit in his stomach is growing and he can’t sleep because of it. Something is wrong with this town. There aren’t any children in this town. If something goes wrong, he’ll protect his siblings. The animal is moving again and growling. “Sssh…Email…Just go to sleep…Everything will be alright tomorrow…” His hands are going in circles on the other’s belly to sooth the younger.

Back to their home…  
To be honest…Kerny was a little nervous about speaking to the captain. What if he found out about his plans? What if Eric tattletaled on him? Standing in front of the old man’s door feels like getting molten by Sly Acid. Then again, Alfred is weaker then Justice. He has never felt like this…Calming down, he knocked on the door, that’s located on the far end of the deck, he heard ‘come in.’. So he went inside, seeing how big the man is again. He’s like a giant, but giants are bigger. How tall was Alfred again? 278 cm? That’s tall for humans.

Alfred has very light skin, ‘cause the lack of sunlight. Undercut with Fringe is his hairstyle, his hair is in general brown with some grey locks. He’s 68 years old. Weird…His first mate is like 37 years younger than him… The old man has a moustache and a curly beard. He’s also wearing the eskimo uniform, but he has the skirt design. The only thing is it’s shorter than Pat’s version.

The old captain is sitting on his bed. “Kerny…” His deep and low voice has so much care in it. But the one called to…doesn’t feel anything towards it. He doesn’t have enough info about him to create a façade. It wouldn’t work against him, he would know. “Yes…” His monotone surprised the elder. 42 year old’s hair is covering his eyes. “Kerny…It has come to my attention you have been sneaking around the ship and stalking the first commander…”  _Did this man figure out his plan?_ “Who told you?” His voice is so demanding. “That I can’t say. I’m sorry, but  _son_ if something is bothering you that’s causing you do those things…You can talk them out with me…and Email when he gets back.” The painter started to shake with rage.  _It was Eric, wasn’t it? I’ll kill him…kill…kill…killkillkillkillkill…_ He’s repeating these words over and over again in his head. Alfred got uncomfortable from his newest son’s insane laughter. Those eyes only hold madness.

Sure, a few of his children are insane as normal people say, but this is something else. Something is actually wrong with him. The old man sighed. “You can go, Kerny…” The sociopath left. Sighing again, but only deeper and longer. “What’s up with you, Kerny? We’ll fix this and you’ll be as healthy as you can be in New Bay…” Sometimes it’s hard being a captain without your commanders around, but then again they cause most of the problems. Being a father is hard…Especially for full grown adults.

In the hall, Kerny is dragging his feet along, trying to find where Eric is. He stopped in front of the weapon closet, opening it. Which weapon is best for descaling a fishman? Harpoon…Arming himself with it, he went on slumping through the halls trying to find this good for nothing fish. Going around the whole ship in 20 minutes, still no fishy fish. Back on the deck, he saw Eric sitting on the figure head.

Gripping his weapon in anger. Stepping closer slowly. He’s talking to himself? “I wonder how they are doing? I wonder, if Email isn’t going on a rampage…He always tells me crazy adventures that he went on!” This guy idolizes Email…Maybe, killing him would damage Email too much. Damage he didn’t directly do…Putting Eric into the hospital is a great idea!

Kerny held the harpoon like a spear and set himself ready. He ran forward and the sharp staff went through Eric’s right side and red fin. The painter smiled crazed while hearing that high pitched scream. It surely would wake up half of the crew. He extracted it and penetrated the fishman’s back again, just beside his mini back fin. Releasing his hands from the pointed object, a smirk appeared on his face seeing Eric squirming. “Why?! Kerny?!” The red eyed fish is wailing while clutching his side. He got up and turned around. Slowly stumbling over to Kerny with that harpoon still stuck in his back.

“What, Fishy fish?” The green fish looked at him for a while with obvious pain and tears in his eyes. Unexpectedly, Eric bit down on the guy’s shoulders, filling it with poison. His teeth are also coated in that substance. This one doesn’t kill, but it makes people pass out and be paralyzed for a few hours. It should work in a few minutes. He limbed towards the infirmary, but Kerny grabbed the harpoon forcibly and twisted it, stabbing it further in. He let another screech out while falling to the wooden floor. He’s sure his kidney is twisted and destroyed. The deck under him was stained with his blood just like the narwhal figure head.

The painter heard footsteps leading to them. So, Kerny used the bottle of drugs that causes fishman to be delusional for 3 hours. The injury of bite is still bleeding and Eric’s teeth still have blood on them. He poured the liquid on the wound where the harpoon is. Quickly he sat down next to the border of the ship acting like he’s in pain and trying to stop the bleeding.

Ann was minding her own business, making sure they don’t lose course. She stopped when she heard Eric’s shriek. “Eric?!” It came from the deck. She broke out into sprint to help her friend. Some other crew members followed her, because they heard it too. After 5 minutes they were on the deck and saw the accident. Impatiently they went over to them. Good thing one of them was a doctor or else we’re good as done if Pat-Pat isn’t here. Ann, who was pulling her braid anxiously, saw how they brought Eric to the infirmary. Kerny just got patched up here. Probably because he doesn’t have a harpoon stuck inside of him. It’s probably the Heavenly Knight trying eliminate us 1 by 1. They even tried to make Eric kill Kerny. Apparently there was drugs on the harpoon that made the fishman think that the painter was an enemy.

In the inn…  
Pat was still awake and patting Email’s head. The younger is turning back slowly and some fur is disappearing. His suit is back but a little torn in the stomach area. The brunette’s wolf ears and tail look so cute on him. He should let them out more often even if they look weird with his normal ears.

The door creaked open and someone came inside this of course alarmed Pat to pretend to sleep with his bloody axe next to him. Heavenly knights…So something is wrong…They straight go for Email of course. He’s supposedly the strongest of the four. The only reason is that Patrick here never shown his full strength to Alfred or anyone else. Sure, Email first thought that Pat was stronger then him and then he ‘surpassed’ him.

“Don’t fucking touch him!” The Viking swung his axe at the knights, this surprised them. “Cross Trickster!” The green-brunet was impressed that Leviathan and Comet aren’t awake yet. The first is another story, he bit one of the soldiers' hand. The doctor has enough and killed one of them. And he wanted to finish the other one, but the younger already bit the guy’s neck.

Pat wants to go home now, ‘cause he doesn’t want to fight anymore. Don’t get him wrong he loves adventure but this is just murdering people and partly he wants that cure ready soon. 


	6. Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disguising things about gays, being mentally tired and depression...

The next morning, Pat-Pat is incredibly tired and Email woke up with amnesia and a headache. He doesn’t remember killing an Heavenly Knight and almost murdering an innocent woman.

Leviathan and Comet…woke up hugging each other. Levi wasn’t faced by it one bit, but the albino does mind and started screeching while flying against the wall when his half asleep best friend tried to kiss him. Blushing really freaking hard when the freckles man asked why he’s freaking out? “A-ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU TRIED TO KISS ME!” Leviathan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Huh?” He doesn’t remember doing that. “That’s gay!” The fourth looked like he’s confused out of his mind. “Is something wrong with being gay?” Comet’s expression turned angry. “God said being gay is a sin!” Levi looked with an unidentifiable look. “I don’t give a crap what God says and I don’t believe in him…” Why the hell is his best friend talking about God in the morning? “Beside that I have kissed dudes before. So I might’ve actually dreamed about kissing another man.” The white haired man can't bare that his friend is not ashamed or that’s he’s totally okay with two man together. “Look Comet…I don’t care what your parents told you about gays, but they aren’t weird or abnormal. I have even seen Pat kiss a guy once.” If Pat kissed a guy… “Then again that was Email who was incredibly drunk at the time…And I don’t know if Email is straight or not . I have asked Pat-Pat and he said he’s bi. So don’t worry if you’re into guys secretly.”

The first hour that Levi was awake he already felt tired. He took a long bath of about an hour. Normally his bath only takes 10 minutes. He felt the itch crush someone’s skull, but he’s not that strong, is he? Email can do that easily if he wanted to. While washing his hair he felt something hard in it…He felt something leaking from his head. Leviathan got out of bath and looking into the mirror. Why am is there blood in my hair? The hard thing he felt was tiny, but it kinda hurts now. Scrap that! It fucking hurts as hell! He opened the medicine cabinet and took some painkillers out. Taking some will less the pain, but not all of it. Levi’s got a resistance against them for some reason. 

He went further with his bath, trying his best to wash off the blood. It took longer, so his bath lasted 1 hour. After he was done he felt even more exhausted. The orange head put his suit on very slow. Coming out of the bathroom he saw Pat and Email trying to find out what’s with the blood on the pillow he laid on. “Leviathan…” The oldest went over to him. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He wanted to say no, but blood ran down his neck and the place were those things are became red. “I don’t know…Can you take a look?” Patrick’s caring voice is soothing him and even the pain goes away a little.

Pat took a look and found weird blue spiky thorns(?) in the other’s hair. There is blood coming them, because they are literally destroying his skin there. They are 4 cm width. While he was at it, he also checked everything. Levi’s teeth are a bit sharper. Everything else is fine. He bandaged the thorn things.

Comet went out to search for some Heavenly Knights, but didn’t find any. So he deemed the island clear. All four of them are so happy that they can go home now. Exhausted they all gather their things and went to their ship. Setting sail…

Comet was burning up on the inside. Suddenly, he found his fellow commanders hot and sexy. But Email stayed cute…Levi just sat in the corner with his back turned to the others. The first is just sleeping in the crow nest. Pat-Pat made sure the ship goes the right way.

_A 5 year old Email had his wolf ears and tail out without knowing. “Monster!” What the hell is his father calling? “You’re nothing more then a monster, -----!” His little body started shaking. “What?!” He got kicked in the head by his older brother. “Yeah, monster!” It was so hard he was bleeding. “I’m no-ot a mo-onster!” The brunette wailed out. The older picked him up by his blue duck T-shirt. His tail went between his legs. His father had a strong grip on it and pulled it with enough force to dislocate his tailbone. Then he was dropped and kicked again by both his brother and father._

“I’m a monster…” Email whispered to himself. “That’s all I am…” That’s why his family abused him, right? Pat’s just wants something out of him. Then…he’ll just throw him away. He hugged his knees and just stare into emptiness.

Comet felt alone despite his siblings being around. Just like he felt when he saw his little brother being a natural sniper. He’s worthless, unneeded, unwanted…He should’ve died when his parents did. It was stupid to think he can ever learn something to anyone. Going inside, he just laid on his bed while reading a book. The thing is…It’s about suicide and self-harm.

Leviathan gripped his head in pain. It’s hurting again and the bandages are red now. The painkillers aren’t working. Why are these things growing? What if he needs to remove it surgically otherwise he’ll die? Is this punishment for his heritage? He was called demon child for being the son of Pirate Empress Rosa and Sea General Sanno. People treated him like shit his whole life except for that old man. Thinking about him brought Levi to tears. The old coot might’ve been strict with him, but he was the only one he could call father fully. Sorry Alfred…

Patrick didn’t have any negative thoughts at the moment. He’s just happy he’s going home. But he can feel the depressive mood on the ship. This atmosphere isn’t healthy to stay in for long. The trip will last 2-3 days. He felt bored so started to play with his long locks of hair. Some crew members told him to cut his hair. He didn’t want to. He’ll do it when it’s too long.

This trip felt like it went on for weeks. Comet looks like shit, Leviathan almost overdosed on painkillers, Email just looked at nothing the whole trip and Pat was just really concerned about his brothers.

Also they didn’t get a warm welcome at home. The first didn’t show emotion when he got the news of Eric getting hospitalized. The second turned into a mother hen and wanted to see the poor fishman. The third went to his room without saying anything and the fourth was led to the infirmary to get those weird things checked and now Pat has better equipment to see what they are.

In the clinic Eric was hooked up with a few machines. To regulate his blood flow and breathing. Bandages covered his lower back and fin. He’s laying on his stomach to not pressure his back. Patrick went doctor mode the moment he stepped inside. Levi sat himself on one of the chairs. The older shined a light on his head to see more clearly what it is. It has grown a lot for only a few days. They almost stick out and they still are breaking the younger’s skin. Grabbing a scalpel, he attempted to get it loose, but the moment the sharp object strived to do its job…”Aagh…” He gritted his teeth to not let anyone know he’s in pain. After a while Pat concluded that these thorns things are horns and are also connected to his skull.

Comet had this itch to shoot himself while he’s laying in his bunk bed. He has the bottom bed. He doesn’t know what to do now…So he’ll just read his book further.

The first commander is just minding his own business in hall when Kerny snoop up behind him. He grabbed the other’s shoulder and slammed him against the wall. Email was confused at his actions. “Kerny! Can’t you just leave me alone? I’m not in the mood…” The younger was so emotionally drained. The sociopath smooched him roughly on the lips. Despite being tired he pushed him off. “Can’t you just stop, you bastard?!” He’s too exhausted for this and he thinks he can’t push the 41 year old off again. If he did his muscles would get stiff. Then the painter went in again, kissing him, slipping a hand into his pants. The other hand pinched the other’s skin, leaving bruises. While he was at it, he added in some tongue action. 2 minutes later… “Listen, Email…You belong to me like before!” His voice reeked of possessive. “I know you don’t remember…That’s my fault, you know?”  _How?_ Kerny just left with that, leaving a puzzled Email.

The painter learned a few things about the other commanders too. Comet and his depression, Leviathan and his heritage problem. He doesn’t know who his parents are, but he can still manipulate him. Lastly, Patrick…He…He doesn’t really have any mental problems. But he can give him some. He’ll tear this family unit down and keep Email to himself, then destroy him until nothing more than a doll is left.

Levi found out that the horns grow faster if he rests a lot. Pat told him it isn’t harmful or anything. But he also developed Narcolepsy not so long ago.


End file.
